Alyssa Ashcroft
Only reason to turn the news on these days its Alyssa Ashcroft from Outbreak. Alyssa Ashcroft, was a field reporter for The Raccoon Press, an occupation which has given her an insatiable appetite for collecting information. Personality Her strong, ambitious personality makes her pushy, argumentative, and a sore loser who often clashes with others. Alyssa can be very egotistical and self-centered, and refers to herself as "drop dead gorgeous." She enjoys being active through working out and looking beautiful is one of her utmost priorities. Despite her personality, Alyssa is a caring person who will take care of other people if needed. 'Life Before the Raccoon City Outbreak' Alyssa Ashcroft In 1993, her friend and fellow journalist Kurt went to the north-west Arklay Mountains investigating suspicious deaths in a hospital. During his investigation, he was attacked by Albert Lester's alternate alias - the "Axe Man". He was injured, and remained at the Suspension Bridge until Alyssa's arrival. The two then hid from the "Axe Man" in the hospital, where they were again attacked. Whilst escaping the hospital, she saw Kurt on the floor being eaten alive by a zombified Dorothy Lester. Such a horrible memory caused her to forcibly forget it, only to remember again during the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident when she explored the area to find a way out of Raccoon City and the Arklay Mountains. Outbreak "I got a weapon. I'm stoked!" During the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident, Alyssa was confronted by numerous dangerous situations. Overcoming them, she managed to escape from the city before its destruction at the hands of Heaven's Gate's Sterilization Operation. She either escaped the city by being rescued by two firefighters in a helicopter, or with Linda by herself by driving a military jeep. The later is considered canon. After Raccoon City "I'm fully aware of that, thank you very much. It's all about strength. Physical strength. " After the Raccoon City incident, Alyssa is seen weightlifting. Afterwards, she is seen sitting down and watching a news report about Umbrella. She then picks up a newspaper to see an article she has written titled "What is a B.O.W." Blowing the Lid Off this Horrifying Secret Project." The newspaper also shows a picture of her next to the headline. With a smile, she returns to weightlifting. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Alyssa is a reporter with a "no-nonsense" manner, which suits well with her outfit: short blond hair, closed shirt in red suit and trousers, and brown shoes. It's her trademarked suit that follows most of her time as a field reporter, even during a Flashback - especially the death of Kurt. Alyssa has 4 unlockable altenative costumes: *Type B: Street Scene, a jogger set with orange sunglasses. *Type C: Midnight Caller, a seductive red dress with black stiletto heels. *Type D: Karate Uniform, a white karate gi tied with a black belt. *Type E: Victory Road, another type of sportswear set with the exception of a very short bottom and a white cap, instead of the glasses. Gallery Alyssa1.png|Anime I Wish. Alyssa_by_Jack_R_Abbit.jpg|Hot Face. alyssa_supports_outbreak_by_gimmethatherb-d2y0o1l.jpg|Why Not? AlyssaCard.jpg|Trading Card. AlyssaEnd.jpg|Reporter By Night. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Sexy Category:News Reporter Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Category:Raccoon Press Category:Mistress